


Outrage

by victimofmywoes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hardcore, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victimofmywoes/pseuds/victimofmywoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because you don't just get Naruto mad and leave it at that. AU. Hard Yaoi. NaruSasu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outrage

_**Outrage** _

_**A/N:**_ Why do plot bunnies only come to me when I need to study? Argh! Unbeta'd because I'm lazy. Pardon all grammatical errors. Could be a PWP.

_**Warnings:**_ A lot actually. Contains mature content,  **HARD YAOI, BOYXBOY**. You've been warned!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto and all its characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

He knew Naruto was mad. Hell he could have sensed it from  _miles_ away that the blond idiot who was pretending to look down at his books with his back so straight that it could give an iron pole a competition was mad beyond thought.

Sasuke smiled internally as he bent oh-so-lovingly over Neji's book and studied the answers that he had written in his notebook for the surprise class test. His eyes may have been scanning the paper over some  _kanji_ misuse or wrong readings but his mind was very much stuck on the boy seated in the next row pouring over some material which did not make much sense to Sasuke.

In a voice loud enough for Naruto to hear, he said, "Perfect! The language usage and the expressions are beautifully done Neji!" he exclaimed and watched from a corner of his eye as the tanned back clad in a navy blazer straightened. When the steel blue eyes had focused on Sasuke's  _victim_ for the day, Sasuke straightened and patted Neji on his back.

He could feel Naruto's eyes shoot daggers at him from the back and with his back to the class; he allowed himself a small smile.

_This is fun!_

He knew Naruto had been studying his ass off for the subject particularly hard because he always got his  _kanji_ wrong and messed up his wording from time-to-time. But rather than praise the boy for his excellent answers, Sasuke had walked up to him, looked through his answers internally pleased at the progress Naruto had made and rather than complimenting the boy, he had just righted the notebook on the desk and walked further down the aisle.

For someone who basked in Sasuke's praises, Naruto especially went out of his way to keep his handwriting tidy and his notebook clean of all graffiti. To add to that, he paid special attention to the subject keeping his grades to a basic A without even letting them  _touch_ the B-line, Sasuke's cold attitude just added burned like acid. He swallowed the outrage boiling inside of him and instead concentrated on trying to keep his mind off his teacher. But time and again, his eyes would go back to his answers and he could still hear some people heap praises on Neji whose voice was so loud that it was hurting Naruto's ears.

It wasn't like he disliked Neji. He liked Neji. Neji was one of his closest friends and he was glad Neji was doing well in school. What really got under his skin was the cold shoulder Sasuke gave him. It hurt so much that he was inclined to tear the pages of his notebook and throw them in the trash.

He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. His heart hurt at the cold way Sasuke's eyes had scanned his test paper and then just moved ahead without even looking at Naruto's face.

He was going to get Sasuke for this. How dare he just walk away like what Naruto wrote was absolute crap? How dare he just pretend Naruto's existence didn't even matter? Sasuke was a bastard! He was a retard! He was a…a…a  _felon_  but Naruto heaved a tired sigh when the class mercifully ended and Sasuke collected his papers and bag to go; he fucking loved Uchiha Sasuke!

Sasuke was going to pay for this.

* * *

Sasuke smiled brightly when he heard the distinct sound of the front door slam. He tried to bring it under control but it just loomed large and goofy across his face as he washed away the shampoo in his hair and let the hot water beat down his back. Showers after work were so relaxing.

His hand snaked down his chest wiping off excessive lather before moving at the back to clean up. Once he was done cleaning himself thoroughly, he lingered longer for a minute or two just trying to mask his face into one of indifference and finally wrapped a towel around his waist and pressed down the handle to open the door.

He was prepared to see Naruto standing in his bedroom wearing the sulkiest expression a seventeen-year-old could wear. He let his eyes scan the profile of the boy in front of him for a second before turning around and opening his cupboards to locate a pair of boxers and some clothes.

"Don't," Naruto's voice called behind him all icy and cold as he bent down to open the drawer where he kept his underwear. He turned around a second later slicking back his black hair with his left hand and raised a curious eyebrow. "You won't be needing clothes now Uchiha," Naruto said walking up to him. When he was close enough Sasuke just stood there staring at him passively his heart beating excitedly in his chest.  _Uchiha! Oh Naruto was so mad!_

Naruto sneered at him and then with a hand tugged at the towel around Sasuke's waist and let it fall. His eyes did not even go down. They just continued to stare at Sasuke with that anger and resentment. "You slept with Hyuuga, didn't you?" he asked and Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He had imagined all sorts of weird accusations but  _this_ was unexpected.

"What?" he managed to gasp out but Naruto just raised an eyebrow and pushed him on the bed with his left hand, his right hand working on removing his school tie from around his neck. Sasuke fell on his bed with a surprised whoosh but before he could push himself back and steady his position, Naruto was hastily tying his hands above his head.

"You let him do you, didn't you?" he asked his tone venomous and Sasuke began feeling the excitement run more wildly through his veins.

"And what if I did?" Sasuke asked his voice smooth and steady, his eyes boring deep into the blue icicles of Naruto's. He smirked – a degrading, condescending smirk and watched as fire lit up in those blue eyes and he knew he had pushed Naruto's buttons to the max.

Naruto pulled his hair back and smacked him hard across his face, the sound echoing in the silent bedroom. "You're mine Uchiha Sasuke. Must I brand that again into your skin so that you never forget?" he asked his voice all silky and murderous as he grabbed Sasuke's hair again and forced him to look at Naruto. Sasuke went hard in the matter of seconds at the anger in those blue eyes, at the possessiveness he saw there. Those blue eyes shone with hurt and want and they promised things that Sasuke knew he desired more than anything in the world.

He was so achingly hard.

Naruto apparently noticed it because that moment he looked down and smirked sardonically. He grabbed Sasuke's cock in a merciless grip and squeezed it hard enough for Sasuke to gasp in pain and shut his eyes tightly. He didn't let go for a long moment and when he did, it was to grab the dark haired man's balls and squeeze them – a little gently though.

Naruto clambered up and moved to kiss Sasuke. He leaned forward and licked Sasuke's lips drawing away when that mouth opened wantonly. He teased Sasuke till the man whimpered and then Naruto kissed him. Deep open mouth kisses that just intensified the lust in Sasuke's groin adding to the pleasure making Sasuke almost beg for more.

Naruto leaned away and watched Sasuke's eyes closed in lust, his mouth opened with need and his cock pulsed in his boxers.

Sasuke was breathing through his mouth now, his lips parted openly to let the air come and go in great gulps, saliva dripping down openly, the pain only adding to the pleasure as his cock throbbed. He moaned when Naruto lessened the pleasure.

"Was he good at it too? Did he make you moan like a little bitch in heat? Did he make your cock throb?" Naruto asked with grit teeth letting go completely and bending down towards the bedside drawer.

Sasuke watched him silently, his breath turning steadier, his hips rising of their own violation seeking friction.

Naruto turned a second later and this time pinched a hard nipple on the pale chest making Sasuke mewl lewdly and arch his back off the bed with need. "What cat got your tongue Uchiha?" he asked menacingly as he blew on the nipple and watched goose bumps rise all over that chest. "Answer me," he said.

"What if he was?" Sasuke managed to breathe out after a second his hands still secured tightly by Naruto's school tie.

"Getting too cocky, aren't you? Answer me straight Uchiha or I won't let you come tonight," Naruto said and lifted his right hand where he held a cock ring.

Sasuke licked his lips, lust coating his brain like fine film making everything hazy. He wanted to quit the game right there but Naruto grabbed his cock again and in one firm movement of his wrist secured the cold metal at the base of Sasuke's cock. Sasuke closed his eyes at the restrain, reveling in the pain, welcoming it.

"Nevermind, I don't want to hear it," Naruto said as he bent down and bit Sasuke's neck harshly till Sasuke squirmed against him at the pain, blood surging south and adding to the pain in his cock.

Yes this is exactly what he was wanting when he had treated Naruto like an insect in his class today. He knew anger was a stimulant to get what he wanted and he would have been damned if he let that chance go so easily. He watched the golden head bent against his neck, felt teeth and lips against his neck and once again Naruto bit harshly and Sasuke winced because he knew that this time Naruto had drawn blood.

Sure enough, Naruto sat up licking the red of Sasuke's blood from his lips and then he began stripping – hastily.

Sasuke watched every move that Naruto made. The hurried way Naruto took off his blazer and threw it across the room, the enticing unbuttoning of shirt as Naruto yanked it out of his trousers simultaneously, the impressive bulge that was clearly visible through those grey school trousers, then the way socks were peeled off and finally the tiny hiss at the way Naruto unbuckled his pants and let it slip from his hand, the way his hand went to the button of his pants, playing with it for a fraction of second before setting it free from its buttonhole, the quick drag of the zipper and then finally, oh god  _finally_ Naruto pushing it down with his boxers and Sasuke saw what he desired more than anything in the world at that moment.

Throughout all of this, Naruto hadn't taken his eyes off Sasuke's face for even a second.

Sasuke's cock gave a pleasant twitch at the sight.

Naruto stroked his length quickly – twice and then he was grabbing the lube and spreading Sasuke's legs.

"Let today be a lesson for you Uchiha to  _never, ever_ push my buttons," he said staring into those midnight eyes as his hands rounded down and grabbed Sasuke's ass and squeezed those pale globes harshly spreading the ass cheeks apart. "You don't test my patience and give me a cold shoulder, you understand that? And you never use another person to make me jealous, you hear that?" he asked.

Sasuke's hole clenched and unclenched itself with need. All he wanted, all he needed was to be taken  _then_ without delay. If Naruto was not going to be quick about this then he was going to have to  _impale_ himself on Naruto for all he care-

Naruto pushed his legs on the side and smacked him hard on his ass. Hard enough for Sasuke to grunt in pained surprise. He forced himself to focus but his cock strained hard and heavy against his stomach with the side getting a bit of friction from the sheet. "You answer me when I talk to you Uchiha," Naruto said fisting a handful of midnight hair again and yanking them up to attention.

Sasuke forced himself to focus. "Yes sir," he said very used to the decorum they maintained in the bedroom and for the first time since Naruto entered the room, he smiled.

Bending down, he opened the tube of lube and smeared some over his fingers. He probed Sasuke's asshole and inserted two of his fingers without preamble. He made scissoring motions for a couple of minutes and let Sasuke get used to it. He then added a third and a minute later he pulled out all three to quickly smear lube over his own rigid cock and in one quick thrust entered Sasuke.

Sasuke howled at the pleasure the intrusion brought, his own cock straining against his stomach smearing pre-come in its wake as it bobbed. Giving Sasuke only a second to adjust to his length, Naruto lifted Sasuke's legs and placed them over his shoulders. "You only belong to me Uchiha Sasuke," he said pulling out and thrusting again, "know your place!" and with that he began moving at a harsh and unrelenting pace never slacking as he slammed into Sasuke stroke after stroke.

"Oh yes, fuck yes!" Sasuke screamed as he lifted his back off the bed and met Naruto thrust for thrust. His cock hurt with the ring getting tighter by the second. "Take off the…cock ring…" he managed to wheeze out between thrusts and Naruto looked down at his cock leaking pre-come just begging for release.

"Who do you belong to?" he asked his pace still steady while tears ran down Sasuke's eyes as the pain and pleasure.

"You, Uzumaki Naruto you!" he said and then begged, "Now please undo the ring."

He bent down a second later and kissed Sasuke passionately his hands moving to free Sasuke's while Sasuke's legs locked around Naruto making sure to not choke him. Then those tanned hands moved to free Sasuke's erection.

Sasuke shuddered when the ring was removed and blood pulsed crazily in his cock. His hand went down to stroke it to climax but Naruto beat him to it, hand curling securely around the familiar length and pumping quickly in sync to his thrusts. A minute later, the tempo increased and Sasuke's hand joined Naruto's to completion. Naruto came with a roar that rumbled in his chest while Sasuke screamed himself hoarse.

They both lay boneless and exhausted panting hard trying to steady their breathing. Sasuke counted his lucky stars for the stunt he managed to pull off.

"If next time you ever do something like what you did today," Naruto murmured a minute later as he roused himself from above Sasuke and shifted his legs a little but not drawing out, "I will use my belt Sasuke," Naruto warned.

Sasuke nodded, his asshole clenching and unclenching at the thought. He had never experienced that and now that Naruto had warned him about it…maybe he could?

"And what if I don't?" he asked looking up at Naruto with slanted eyes.

Immediately Naruto pulled out of him. Sasuke watched his blond lover pick up the black leather belt and eye him warningly. "You know what I will do, right?"

Sasuke smirked finding it so easy to rile up Naruto. But he was too tired right now. He wanted to sleep for some time and then maybe when he woke up, he could think about another plan again…

"Yes sir," he said his eyes closing sleepily. The last thing he saw was Naruto put down the belt with a small smile and his own lips curled seductively into a smile of their own.

_All he needed to do was rile up Naruto…and that was just so easy…oh so easy..._

* * *

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
